


Sheppard Makes A Friend

by mneiai



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One team meets the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheppard Makes A Friend

At some point, one of the Powers That Be must have decided they liked to torture Rodney. Or they liked watching him take countless cold showers and then yell at subordinates because somehow it's their fault, too.

Getting Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Captain Jack Harkness into one room should have negated all of existence through the sheer amount of haircare products. The squirrelly butler seemed to agree, if the way he was watching the two have eye sex during the presentation was any indication.

When the UNIT representative finished up, they took a break for tea (and the few Americans in the room huddled around the singular carafe of coffee like it was their gateway to nirvana...thankfully, Rodney was more than capable of scaring them off). Sheppard and Captain Harkness (who had told everyone to call him "Jack," but Rodney certainly wasn't calling him anything except "slut" or possibly "bimbo") were discussing spacecraft piloting and standing entirely too close.

"Looks like Sheppard found a new friend," Ronon commented, guzzling down tea with a disgusting amount of milk and sugar (which apparently tasted a lot like some children's drink from Sateda).

"Shouldn't you be off grunting with the military jocks or something?"

"Those UNIT guys are weird."

Rodney waited for more information, but should have known Ronon wouldn't feel it necessary to actually give the reason behind his comment. For all he knew, the accents annoyed him just as much as they did Rodney. Although Harkness was American (apparently) and he was still annoying. And groping Sheppard.

That was Rodney's ass to grope.

He stalked over to the pair (he'd been taking lessons from the Marines in looking physically intimidating without yelling). "Enjoying your play date, Colonel?"

Sheppard had the good sense to look abashed. "Hey, Rodney. Shouldn't you be guarding the coffee from the heathen Eurotrash?"

Harkness grinned. "Coffee junky, eh? You should have a talk with Ianto, he makes a mean cup of joe." He motioned towards the hovering butler-boy.

"Yes, great, thanks. Sheppard and I have to discuss something."

"I was just telling Jack here about that time on that planet with that wraith."

"As opposed to that other time on that planet with that wraith?" Rodney rolled his eyes and grabbed Sheppard's arm.

Harkness just continued to grin. "He's a feisty one. Maybe you two should come stay in Cardiff for a few days after this convention ends."

"Or you could come visit Atlantis. It's something else." Sheppard offered. "Bring Janto along, make Torchwood pay for it."

Rodney actually felt himself growling. He was going to have to bribe Ronon with chocolate and wine coolers to take this guy out.

"Or not."

Harkness and Sheppard exchanged looks that were fondly accepting of Rodney's mood. It was going to be a long, aggravating week. Maybe he should talk to that Yanto guy.


End file.
